


Hotpots, hidden counters, and a whole lotta hope

by lelevex



Series: Banana Fish Bingo Prompts [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Outsider, Pole Vaulter Okumura Eiji, Self-Indulgent, Soulmates, no beta we die like men, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelevex/pseuds/lelevex
Summary: In which Eiji’s soulmate lives on the other side of the world and his friends and the best and worst people he knows.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Banana Fish Bingo Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842499
Comments: 20
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a new fic and a new series owo - please read the rest of this note for some important information:
> 
> this fic is the first of a new series where i have put twenty five prompts into a bingo board and am challenging myself to write fics to create a bingo on the board. although, i’m extending the challenge to try and write something for all of the prompts on the board and if this goes well then i’ll have twenty five new banana fish fics.
> 
> some of these prompts have been things i’ve been writing but haven’t worked out, have been interested in writing, or ideas i’ve never thought of writing before.
> 
> the prompt that inspired this fic was “Soulmate AU” which is one of my absolute favourite aus. and whilst this fic is mostly centred around Eiji and his friends there is soulmate stuff at the end lmao.
> 
> also, i have no idea if pole vaulting is included in track and field meets, however i’m including it based on a meet i attended in primary school that had other events other than short distance running even if we didn’t have pole vaulting there.

A few months after you are born a counter materialises on your wrist. It is always numbers, etched in black or white depending on your skin tone, and sometimes the numbers can tell different things. It can be distance, time, or age. There are likely to be others but those are the most common ones, the most common counters expressed by people. After your soulmate counter appears it must be registered with the government, an official record made as part of your identity.

At four months old Okumura Eiji is taken to the Matsue Family Court in Izumo to have his soulmate counter registered. It gets added to his birth certificate, one word stamped in unforgiving black letters: DISTANCE.

It is a blessing and a curse.

Mitsuhashi Miho is a curious child. At the tender age of six she has already tasted almost all of the items in her house and their neighbour's house, the Okumuras. She gets along well with their son, Eiji, who's the same age as her and with little baby Natsuko who makes grabby hands whenever Miho is around her. They call her Natsu and Nat-chan sometimes and she just giggles at them because she doesn't know what words are yet.

Miho hangs out at their house often, so it's only a matter of time before she discovers Eiji's counter. The other boy had always been careful to wear long sleeves and sweaters, but their new summer uniform makes sure of short sleeves. She's gonna make sure to see Eiji's counter today. She just has to.

She had asked before to see it, knowing never to look without permission, but Eiji never says anything. It's frustrating to know her closest friend won't even share his counter with her, down to even telling her what type it is. Hers was distance and it showed that her soulmate was likely to be in another part of Japan. She hoped they would meet soon but not too soon, since her mom always says she has to be at least eighteen before wandering off on her own.

So now Miho is curious. 

It happens the first day they switch to wear summer uniforms. It's very underwhelming because Eiji doesn't even seem worried about it, and Miho finds it in herself to be slightly disappointed their wasn't more of a build up into the grand reveal. She still takes care not to look though, and it's only when they're halfway through the walk to school and Eiji still hasn't mentioned anything that she brings it up. Curiosity killed the cat after all.

"Why aren't you covering it today?" she asks as they walk past a river. The sound of the water is gentle, accompanied by footsteps and chattering around them. There aren't many people nearby and the ones that are keep to themselves.

"Eh? Ah, ah!" Eiji lets out a string of confused noises as he realises his counter is on full display.

"You didn't notice?" she giggles, "only Ei-chan can do that. And I thought you were finally going to show me,"

"Mi-chan!" Eiji whines, "let's hurry back home. I wanna put my bracelet back on,"

"Why do you want to cover it?" she tilts her head to the side, only realising her eyes are straying to the black numbers when Eiji hides his wrist behind his back.

"Mom says my number is too big. She says I'll get teased about it at school," he says quietly, "do you- would you like to see it?"

There's the permission.

"Yes!" Miho all but bounces forward and Eiji holds his wrist out to her. The number is over eleven thousand kilometres, and although Miho doesn't know exactly how far away that is it's a very big number.

"Ibe-san says that my soulmate is in America," Eiji says.

Miho nods, she knows who Ibe-san is and has even met him on one of the times she was hanging out at the Okumura's, "where's that?"

Eiji just shrugs in reply.

"It sounds cool though, my soulmates from Japan," she pouts, but it's enough to make Eiji smile.

"I have to learn English though," he sighs.

"Oh but look! We've both got distance counters, so that makes us distance buddies!" she grins, "now let's go back and get your bracelet, otherwise we'll be late and Nakamura-sensei will make us carry buckets,"

"Race you there Mi-chan!" Eiji grins back, breaking into a sprint as they both dart back towards their houses.

"Not fair!" she calls after him.

She's happy. They'll be distance buddies forever.

Goto Hanae is not a nice person. He knows it as well as everyone else does. He's the definition of delinquent and even thought he's only just moved here there are already rumours about him spreading like wildfire. It infuriates him a little, about how all of these have some preconceived notions about how he acts and how he talks even if only a handful have seen him before. It's not like he even wants to be here anyway.

He'd only moved to Izumo with his dad, following a complicated divorce where his dad had declared that the city life was no longer for him and he wanted to go back to his roots in small town Izumo. Unfortunately dragging Hanae down there with him. He had called it a new start for both of them, and Hanae knew it was just him sprouting bullshit.

His dad seemed to be good at that.

When he walks into school for the first time, Shimane Izumo High School, he's immediately greeted with whispers about himself and about one other student. Maybe it's the shaved head that gives everyone the delinquent impression, he thinks, but he doesn't dwell on it long since the whispers of the other student soon outnumber his own.

"Has Eiji-senpai arrived yet?"

"Have you seen Okumura-senpai's counter?"

"Do you think he's already found his soulmate?"

The whispers get annoying soon after that and Hanae yells at them to shut up, scaring a gaggle of first year girls into silence. He makes his way through the entrance ceremony and class with little issue, the student council president Mitsuha-senpai acting as his guide for the majority of the day. His encounters with Okumura Eiji are slim to none so far, and he hopes it stays that way. He seems like one of those arrogant pricks back in Tokyo who would flaunt their fan girls at everyone just to show off.

His feelings seem unfounded though, when he witnesses Okumura almost ignoring all the compliments thrown at him by the various fans of whatever sport he's obviously doing. It's confusing since he's assume most people soak in compliments like a wet sponge, Okumura seemed like a tennis racket - always hitting the ball back in their courts.

It takes Valentines Day to roll around for Hanae to finally approach Okumura Eiji. He's fully settled into the delinquent persona by now, a spiked baseball bat hanging in the back of his wardrobe mostly for decoration but it just sorta fit his look, and he was eager to put 'loitering around the convenience store' as one of his hobbies when he applied for colleges next year. His dad has long since given up on fixing his behaviour, only a simple "please don't get expelled again," as a way of reprimanding him.

It's on Valentine's Day however, when he sees Okumura with four bags full of chocolate trying to stumble to their shared English class that he decides to approach him.

"You need help?" he asks, walking slowly in time next to his classmate. Okumura looks up at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"Ah, yes please," 

He takes two bags from Okumura and they move to drop them off at his locker before heading back to English. When they arrive, still a few seconds earlier than their teacher, Okumura mutters a quick "thank you, Goto-san," before heading to his seat.

It makes Hanae pause. First, because no pompous pricks would ever say thank you; and second, because how did Okumura know his name?

It's later on in March, when Hanae has been here for almost two full terms that they talk again. 

"Why do you wear a bracelet?" he asks, perched on the end of his desk right next to Okumura, "it covers your counter as well,"

They had changed seating arrangements at the start of the term, and Hanae had the luck of sitting next to the star athlete. He's subjected to daily offers to switch seats with some of the girls in his class. Okumura seems blissfully unaware of this.

He also seems surprised by Hanae's question, at least the second half of it and Hanae assumes that he's been asked about the bracelet a lot.

"It's like a good luck charm. My mom made it for me when I was little and I've just worn it since," Okumura smiles, fiddling with the loose threads.

The bracelet looks like it might come apart any second now. It's definitely been through years and years of wear and tear. Okumura looks incredibly fond of it.

"And the counter stuff?" he pushes, if not to just see Okumura flustered again, or for the fact that his own counter is hidden under a watch. 

"I don't-"

It's a rare day where no ones crowding around Okumura before English begins. Perks of having it right after lunch he guesses.

"It's complicated," Okumura settles on. Hanae raises an eyebrow but says no more. He knows about complicated.

"Ei-chan!" a girl with short brown hair yells as she storms up to Okumura's desk.

"Who are you?" Hanae asks. He would raise his eyebrow again but it would exceed his daily allowance of eyebrow raising. 

"Mitsuhashi Miho, class 2-B," Mitsuhashi says as she eyes him warily, "and I know exactly who you are Goto Hanae-kun,"

"Sorry Peanut but I haven't hit anybody in a while," he grins when she bristles under the nickname, "no one's needed to be knocked off their pedestals again,"

"Peanut?" Mitsuhashi says slowly, like- internet explorer slow.

"Mitsuhashi Miho, M&M, Peanut," he says. It's really not that difficult. "Ignore me though, you wanted to talk to Ei-chan?"

He throws Okumura a side glance and his cheeks redden under the nickname. Now this is eyebrow raising worthy.

"Mi-chan I told you to stop calling me that," Okumura sighs, "what did you want?"

"Was wondering if you were still coming over today. Gran says it's almost time to make umeshu," Mitsuhashi says.

Okumura seems delighted by that news but after a moment he deflates, like someone's taken their cake out of the oven too early.

"I've got practice after school. I can come by afterwards if there's still time?" Okumura asks, voice hopeful. "Ah! Hanae-kun, you haven't signed up to a club yet right?"

How did Okumura know that?

"Not yet," he said. He registers the fact that Okumura has called him by his first name, although the supposes his own use of Ei-chan earlier granted that much.

Okumura's eyes lit up, "then you should try out for the team! We're holding try outs soon, and if it doesn't work you can join one of the other sports teams since it looks like you've got the build for it-"

"He's been talking about this since he saw you," Mitsuhashi whispers to him as Okumura continues rambling. That revelation has him surprised. He wouldn't think people like Okumura paid attention to him at all, although Okumura isn't turning out to who Hanae thought he was.

"-so why don't you come and watch practice?" Okumura finishes, and although Hanae has no idea what he's talking about Okumura looks so damn excited (his eyes are literally shining) he agrees.

It turns out that Okumura does pole vaulting, and he's pretty damn good at it. Hanae isn't as good and doesn't even attempt something like that, so he settles from the short distance track team instead and makes the cut. He thought Mitsuhashi would be the manager or something but apparently she's busy running her own games club, and soon Hanae finds himself around the pair more often then not.

It comes down to Mitsuhashi one day, when they're wandering over to Hanae's place to play the latest instalment of Kingdom Hearts (Kingdom Hearts III, Hanae managed to preorder the game yet it had shipped to his old address in Tokyo) when she broaches the topic of soulmate counters again. Hanae hasn't seen Eiji's one yet, and they haven't seen his. His watch covers it well enough.

"What kinda counter is yours?" she asks, unwrapping a second popsicle after finishing her first one in mere seconds. "Ei-chan and I have distance,"

"Mine's distance too," he says, looking back to face Mitsuhashi. "Why?"

Okumura seems to know what's going on and starts groaning, burying his face in his hands as they walk, making him walk into a lamppost. It's a loud _bonk_ and he crouches down on the ground groaning even louder whilst he and Mitsuhashi are doubled over laughing.

"Mi-chan this is all your fault," Okumura pouts when he finally looks up from his hands.

"It's not!" Mitsuhashi says between giggles, "I was gonna tell Hanae-kun that we're all distance buddies now!"

And though he doesn't get it, at least not yet, he wipes a tear from his eyes as he helps Okumura stand up because Okumura looks like that one kid who's mom is way too enthusiastic about everything.

He holds a hand up and waves it around in a less than energetic "woo," that has them all doubled over in laughter again.

One year later has Hanae and Eiji as the stars of the track and pole vaulting teams respectively. It has been the three of them when Hanae shared why he covered his own counter, and in turn when Eiji revealed why he hid his. It had been the three of them when Mitsuhashi left the games club to concentrate on playing piano (an anime rekindled her childhood passion and both boys were positive she was going to make something out of it) and when she broke her wrist right before an important recital. They had cried together that night.

It had been the three of them when Eiji's parents finally divorced. It had been a long time coming, and Natsuko would spend her teenage years without the stress of her parents fighting hanging over her head anymore. She has been adopted as the trio's little sister, even if she's already Eiji's biological one. It had been the four of them one time, when Hanae was suspended for someone tearing up Eiji's bracelet— exposing his soulmate counter. It had almost been a fully formed fist fight, and the other student had to transfer schools afterwards because of the social shunning he faced.

All of them make Eiji feel loved. They make him feel loved when he and his sister have to move in with Ibe-san after the divorce. They make him feel loved when his father finally passes away in hospital and his mother doesn't attend the funeral. And they make him feel loved with daily texts and phone calls and weekly Skype sessions with the three (occasionally four) when Miho moves away for college.

It's fun chatting with his friends even if one third of them is far, far away. And the greatest stories come from trying to give apartment tours with sucky wifi, or disastrous first meetings with classmates and teachers. Eiji feels loved, and maybe soulmates aren't necessary for him to be happy.

Okumura Eiji is lost. Throughout his childhood his mother had drilled it into his head that he would never find him soulmate, pushing for him to cover up his counter so that no one would see his hopeless future splayed out on his own skin. Now, his mother isn't here anymore. The bracelet he wore is broken into pieces and he is very, very lost.

It's during English with Hanae sitting next to him that he decides to give up, and he says so during lunch the very same day. Of course, his friends tell him not to worry about it. Having a soulmate who lives so far away would mean that it's difficult to find them, and Eiji's not sure he even wants to find them anymore.

When he heads back home, he thinks back at when he was younger: trying to looks up all sorts of strange American traditions and holidays on his family's computer. A few of them still linger in his mind but he's not sure about most of them. Should he even bother learning about his soulmate's country? Especially when they might not be looking into his.

It's almost evening, and Eiji can hear the rustle of coats being taken off and the jingling of keys downstairs and Ibe-san arrives home with Natsu, and he calls out a tired greeting to them whilst sprawled out on his bed. He really should be doing his homework, but he knows his wouldn't be able to concentrate. So instead he reaches for his phone. Hanae picks up after the third ring.

"Hello-"

"How did you feel after your parents divorce," he says, and then back pedals because wow what a way to start a conversation- "I mean, hi, sorry,"

Hanae is laughing on the other end, "hello to you too Ei-chan. I kinda felt betrayed, since I'd always believed they were soulmates but it turned out that they were just lying to me. It's the same as what I said when we were talking about it with Mitsuhashi. It's kinda like untrustworthy?"

"Yeah," Eiji nods, "I- (and he looks at the counter on his wrist, wondering if he's even seen it move before) do you think I should give up?"

"On finding your soulmate?"

"Yeah,"

"I think that's really up to you, and whatever you wanna do," Hanae says.

They talk a little more after that, and Eiji feels lighter once they hang up.

He gives up just then, but when Miho finds her soulmate a couple years later it gives him hope that maybe- just _maybe_ he can find his too.

Shunichi Ibe, despite what he wants to believe, is not Ei-chan and Natsu's dad. He is simply a family friend and although he has seen them grow and break and blossom there are limitations to what he can do for his not-so-biological kids. One of those limitations was that he wasn't allowed admission to Natsu's parent-teacher conference just after the divorce was finalised. It had been painful, but at the end of the day all of her teachers got put into place. It's one of Natsu's favourite stories to tell at family gatherings.

However, those limitations (thankfully) did not reach attending his not-so-biological son's athletic meet. He has a few friends in tow, having brought them with him from a visit to America he'd only recently returned from. They had assisted him in writing an article about the dangers lurking in the streets of New York: ranging from gangs to prostitution rings. Shunichi is quite proud of the article they put together.

"Nat-chan! Akira!" he calls out to two girls standing under a tree just outside the venue. 

"Hi uncle!" Akira greets him with a quick hug.

He's told them about his visitors and soon the group make their way to the stands, a good view of the tracks below them. 

"Ash! Your counter is finally going down huh?" Max, one of his American friends, says. He's elbowing Ash, the only teenager with them.

"It went down on the flight here as well no?" Shunichi asks, "that means your soulmate is probably here at the meet,"

"I hadn't noticed," Ash says, eyes dropping down to the numbers on his wrist. It's going up and down every now and then, his soulmate likely walking around the area. No one says anything else as the meet starts, and Miho takes a seat next to Natsu halfway through the one hundred metre sprint.

When the pole vaulting begins, Shunichi notices that Ash's eyes are more focussed on them than the others. He doesn't notice Ash hold his breath when Ei-chan jumps, or how Ash's eyes seem to light up when Ei-chan breaks his personal best. He is too busy admiring his own son fly.

"Hey Peanut," Hanae smiles, ruffling the hair on Mitsuhashi's head.

"You made it!" Eiji exclaims, emerging from the changing rooms just after Hanae. He walks over to hug Mitsuhashi and grins, "I thought you were busy,"

"I managed to get away," Mitsuhashi grins. "Now let's go, I arrived a little late but Ibe-san is waiting for us outside."

Hanae raises an eyebrow. The eyebrow quota has been removed after too many things Mitsuhashi says become questionable.

Her voice drops to a whisper, "he has a hot American with him,"

Hanae starts laughing, "is it soulmate time for Eiji?"

"Check! Check!" Mitsuhashi says, bouncing up and down on her feet.

Eiji pushes his bracelet down from his wrist, it was a new one made by Hanae and Miho for his eighteenth birthday, "you know I've already given- it's gone down,"

His voice trailed off as he looks at both his friends. Hanae walks around to look over his shoulder, "it's gone down a lot- Eiji you're at just over twenty metres."

Eiji feels his heart thrumming in his chest. Nervousness overtaking him in a way not too dissimilar to that he feels before vaulting. Miho squealing beside him at the prospect of Eiji finally finding his soulmate, having found her own when she left for music college. Her own meeting was less than desirable, Eiji knows, and he's also aware of the boatload of teasing that's prone to follow after.

"Mutual truce to tease Eiji once he finds his soulmate," he hears Hanae whisper to Miho begins him.

"Oh fucking deal," she grins.

He's pretty sure they just fist bumped behind him. A mutual agreement to embarrass him in front of his soulmate.

"Can we just go meet Ibe-san? He said he would bring Akira and Natsu," he says.

"You look nervous," Hanae swings an arm around Eiji's shoulder as they walk through the building. He watches the counter go down as they exit.

"It's going down," Miho says.

"You're not helping," he sighs.

"Ah! There they are!" Miho points at a small group resting by bench in the shade, the summer sun being a bit too much for them all. Akira is bothering Ibe-san to let her use his handheld fan. He smiles.

He recognises Ibe-san, Natsu, and Akira. He'd grown up around Ibe-san and Akira attended the same Junior High School as his sister. He doesn't recognise the other two guests with them. One of them is an older American man who looks slightly older than Ibe-san and is most likely the "hot American" Miho mentioned earlier. It takes a second to realise that he's staring and then jade green eyes are staring right back at him and-

Oh.

_Oh._

Now Eiji knows what Miho meant when she said she felt a rush of warmth flood her body when she met her soulmate. The hot American quirks his eyebrow up the same way Hanae does and a small smirk tugs at his slips. Something about it irks Eiji and maybe he's been standing there staring for too long before two palms slap his back and push him forwards. He turns around to see Hanae and Miho grinning.

"Not. Helping." he says before heading over to their small group under the sun. He's scared to look at his counter dropping with every step.

"Ei-chan! Are Mi-chan and Hanae-kun coming over?" Ibe-san asks as he enters the shade. 

"Maybe later. They're being annoying," he pouts. "Are these your American colleagues?"

"Yes! This is Max and Ash," be-san says. "Max is a journalist and Ash has spent time interning at his company. Ah, English, Ei-chan"

His cheeks go pink as it takes his mind a second to switch gears from Japanese to English.

"Hello," he says softly, his English not being his best asset.

"You know it's rude to stare right?" Ash says and Eiji has to do a double take because this person is his soulmate yet has the audacity to not say hello first?

"Excuse you!" Eiji says, "at least I have manners," he pouts.

Ash laughs, and Eiji barely has enough time to register the shocked faces of everyone around them (he swears he can hear Miho and Hanae high five in the background) before Ash wraps a hand around his waist and pulls them close together until their hips are set flush against each other. He's blushing and it's definitely not because of the heat.

Ash brings their wrists together, identical counters on the inside of each left hand wrist. Eiji looks down to watch, the grip against his waist loosening and a finger hooked around one of his belt loops. He relaxes a little, watching as their counters change, black text forming into the word "Found" at the top of the wrist and a mini map alongside a location underneath it. Their maps are the same, the location under it will change as they move but right now they are in the same location. Together.

"Dramatic," he says, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah? Get used to it _Ei-chan_ ," Ash leans back slightly, the newly patterned left hand coming up to boop his nose.

And Eiji, ever the gentlemen, knows he should (and could!) respond with something equally as daring and teasing as Ash would but alas, flustered Eiji is a sight to behold. It's definitely not one of his brighter moments.

"Hotpot!" he blurts out and then at Ash's confused look (slightly adorable but Eiji does not want to deal with his dramatic heart right now), "one of the guys on my team is hosting a hotpot party. You want to come?"

"I don't speak Japanese," Ash says.

"They can speak English," Eiji says.

"Then lead the way, _Ei-chan_ ," 

Ash is smirking, the scoreboard is currently Ash 1 : Eiji 0 and he is determined to make the score even by the end of the night. Hanae and Miho be damned if he lets this arrogant blonde boy get the best of him.

So he smiles back, finally in his right headspace to try and flirt and says, "gladly,"

He has a moment to take in Ash's flushed cheeks, and turns to Ibe-san, "is it okay if I steal Ash? I'll come over with Hanae and Miho tomorrow to hang out,"

"You better explain everything later," Ibe-san sighs.

"Got it!" he grins, then turns to apologise to his sister and Akira for not spending time with them today before dragging Ash over to where his friends were waiting.

He is vaguely aware of the arm around his waist, fingers playing with belt loops as he walks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up any kinda confusion any time Ash and Eiji talk they talk in English unless otherwise stated and whenever Eiji talks to someone else it’s in Japanese.

Okumura Eiji is very, very flustered right now. He'd introduced Ash to Hanae and Miho, then the pole vaulting team by extension. All while Ash's arm was firmly secured around his waist and a blush plastered itself across his cheeks. It had been embarrasing, to say the least.

Now they were heading towards Sangenjaya, where one of his teammates lived, for a hotpot celebration for the meet. They had done well overall, with most of them achieving personal bests in the process, Eiji included. On the train there Ash's grip only seemed to become tighter as the boarded the train. The surprise was almost tangible and Eiji grinned, he'd found something to one up Ash.

"New York trains don't get this crowded?" he asks as his face is squished against Ash's shoulders. They've been pushed together so the only thing Eiji can hold onto is Ash's shirt. It's uncomfortable and the summer heat makes it even worse but Eiji can't say he'd rather be squashed against someone else. The thought of _at least it's Ash'_ runs through his mind before he can stop it. Somehow he doesn't think he minds.

"No fucking way," Ash chuckles, Eiji can feel each rise and fall of his chest when he laughs, "people hate to take the subway anyway,"

"Oh," Eiji says, he doesn't remember any of the articles he read mentioning things like that, "America is strange," he concludes.

"Ya think?" Ash says. He's probably raising an eyebrow the same way Hanae does whenever any of them do something even slightly questionable.

"I'm sorry that I've never been out of Japan," he says, "the websites don't say anything like this,"

"You haven't?" Ash's surprise is almost tangible, "you wouldn't want to, New York isn't a nice place,"

He frowns at this, wants to push off Ash's chest and look him in the eye but the crowded train forbids him from doing so, "Ibe-san said it was nice,"

"Do you know what Shunichi was there for?"

"Well no but-"

"Then shush," Ash sighs, "if you really want to go there then I'll take you. But I much prefer Japan than there,"

Before he can reply the train stops, and he can hear the intercom saying "Sangenjaya. Stopping at Sangenjaya," so instead he drags Ash towards the exit and they make their way up to the backstreets to reconvene with everyone else. He doesn't realise he's still holding Ash's hand until he catches Miho giggling behind her own, but when he goes to let go Ash only tightens their grip. 

"Why-" he starts as he turns his head towards Ash. 

"Soulmates, remember?" Ash smirks, bringing their hands up and pressing a quick kiss on Eiji's knuckles, grinning when he pulls away.

He is positive the blush is permanent now.

His teammate, affectionately called Kiri-kun by everyone else, makes sure they all know the way to his place (a quaint little café near the backend of the backstreets) before designating them tasks in for the hotpot. Eiji, and by extension Ash, are relegated to finding ingredients for the hotpot. It turns out that his soulmate is particularly unhelpful with this though as Ash has never had a hotpot in his life before.

"Ash, we do not need mustard for a hotpot," he sighs for what must be the hundredth time that day. He reaches out and guides Ash's hand down to put the mustard back on the shelf.

"Then what do we need?" Ash asks. He's taken position behind the shopping cart that Eiji insisted they didn't need, ready to push it into a new aisle.

"Tofu, for certain," he says, "vegetables and some kind of meat,"

"No mustard?" Ash looks at him with hopeful eyes.

"No. Mustard," he says, staring back at Ash with what he hopes is something threatening.

They shop in silence for a little bit before Ash starts talking again.

"So, Eiji, tell me about yourself," Ash says, leaning against the handle of the trolley. "We'll play twenty questions,"

"Twenty questions?" he turns around to face Ash, two packages of tofu in his hands as he tries to figure out which one has more. Sometimes the numbers on the package lied.

"It's a game where we take turns asking and answering questions," Ash explains, "what's your favourite colour?"

"Blue, why are you obsessed with mustard?" he decides on the package in his left hand and drops it into the cart.

"It's an American thing,"

"Right," he rolls his eyes, "next question,"

"How are you nineteen and shorter than me?"

He pauses. Turns. Gets ready to reprimand Ash for talking about his height because god only knows the other people who have no longer exist in Eiji's life before he falters. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen, and you still haven't answered my question,"

He gives Ash a blank look, "genes," and continues walking over to the vegetable section.

"What's your favourite food?" 

"Natto. It's fermented soybeans," Eiji grins, "I'll make you try it one day,"

"Sounds- appetising," there's some hesitance in his voice.

"It's an acquired taste," Eiji says, "my turn, why are you so forward?" 

He's picking through all the vegetables now, depositing daikon radish into the cart after he weighs them up in plastic bags.

"You're interesting," Ash states, "maybe it's the soulmate thing but I saw you jump earlier and it was amazing,"

"Do you- do you really want to get to know me?" Eiji asks. He doesn't want to be a repeat of his parents, a case of soulmates who just didn't work out.

"That's two questions in a row Ei-chan, it's meant to be my turn," Ash pouts, pushing the cart forward. "But yes, I really do."

Maybe he can have hope for this one.

"Your turn, ask two in a row so it's fair," 

"Hmmm. What's your sister's name? And why did you cover your counter before?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Shunichi's mentioned it before," Ash picks up a random bag of salad and drops it into the cart. 

"My sister's name is Natsuko but we call her Natsu or Nat-chan. Natsu means summer, and she was born in July so it's fitting," he says as he puts the salad back. He really should just tie Ash's hands to the cart to stop him picking out random items.

"And?"

"That's three questions Ash," he grins.

"You're learning," Ash grins back at him.

"My mom said that I would never find my soulmate since you lived so far away and encouraged me to cover it up. I used to think that it was because she was worried for me, that's what she said, but now I think it's because she was ashamed. Her own soulmate didn't work out for her so seeing her son's counter be almost impossible must've been a blow to her ego," he says. He looks up at Ash for an answer, maybe a snarky response, but he's met with only a concerned stare and then an unprompted question.

"Do you want a hug?" Ash says and he seems just as surprised by his other as Eiji is. He'll take a rain check on the hand tying idea.

"Yeah," Eiji whispers, stepping into Ash's outstretched arms. He wraps his own around the younger's waist and they just breathe together for a moment. "You know, you're really bad at this game,"

Ash laughs, and Eiji can feel it the same way he felt it back in the train but now it feels more personal. Close. "You've got me there. Should we head back to that café now?"

"Five questions, and we haven't even gotten the meat yet," Eiji says as he pulls back, keeping his arms loosely around Ash's waist.

"Then let's hurry up," Ash says, pressing a quick kiss to his nose before separating from their embrace, moving to push the trolley somewhere else, "you coming or are just going to stand there?"

"That's six questions now," he scolds, but he goes to join Ash anyways. He can't have his soulmate getting lost now can he, not when he's just found them.

When they get back to the café they beeline to the attic with shopping bags in tow, muttering a quick "hi Boss," to the store owner behind the counter.

"Finally! Boss let us use some of the leftover curry ingredients for the hotpot as well," Kiri-kun says, waving them in. "Mitsuhashi's already started setting out plates and stuff so just go sit down somewhere,"

"Alright," Eiji says as he and Ash hand over their bags to Miho sitting on the floor. He spies one spot left on the couch, all the other spaces occupied by his fellow teammates and friends. He's about to go sit down when Ash slides into the seat instead.

"Sit on my lap darling?" Ash pats his thighs, grinning. He looks around a couple of people are sitting on the floor but the space around Ash is occupied by gym bags that would be a pain to move.

"Only because there's nowhere else to sit," he says, stepping over a bag to seat himself on Ash's lap. Ash's hands wrap around his waist almost instantly and soon he relaxes against the touch, growing used to it throughout the day. 

He holds back on rolling his eyes as Hanae gives him a thumbs up from the other couch.

Soon, the hotpot is bubbling and ready and everyone falls into easy talk as they get their food. It's fun, hanging out with his friends and just enjoying good food, he can almost forget about sitting in Ash's lap until Miho calls for everyone's attention.

"So! As is tradition when someone finds their soulmate it's time for Eiji to get his fair share of karma," Miho grins.

"Oh no," he mutters.

"Ash you can speak Japanese right?"

"Yes," Ash replies in Japanese, and Eiji turns around because this _whole_ time he'd been translating into English when Ash-

"You can speak Japanese?" he whispers, switching to English.

"Yeah, you never asked though so I kept talking in English," Ash replies, once again, in Japanese. There's a little stuttering and uncertainty but the message is there.

"You're such a handful," he groans, then turns to Miho, "continue. Just- don't go overboard,"

"Well-"

Once the day is settling close to midnight the chatter dies down as someone puts on some music and Eiji assumes that it's just as well since no more of his life's secrets can be spilled to Ash. The fear of mice is one thing, walking into a lamppost is another. As they wind down Eiji relaxes more, turning his face so it's almost buried in the crook of Ash's neck. His soulmate's hands hang loosely around his waist, seeming like if he just let go his arms would fall back to his sides.

"Embarrassed darling?" Ash whispers. 

"Yes," he whispers back. He hums contentedly against Ash's neck.

Ash chuckles, "if it makes it any better I have one story the no one but my brother knows about because it's that terrible,"

This catches his attention so he shuffles in Ash's lap until he's sat sideways on it. It's much less warm than his previous position but now he can lie against Ash's chest much more comfortably.

"What is it?" he looks up at his soulmate.

"Well," Ash begins and he looks nervous about saying it, his voice dropping to a whisper, "I'm scared of pumpkins,"

And Eiji starts laughing. As Ash explains the story his laughing only gets worse, and it's aided by the sputtering justifications coming out of his soulmate's mouth. He's wiping away tears at the end of it all, and looking at Ash's red face begins another bout of laughing. The second time sees the both of them laughing and Eiji feels majorly better afterwards. Their laughter frowns out the jazz music now playing but no one pays them any mind. Everyone's like that when they first meet their soulmate.

"Don't worry, I won't let any pumpkin lay their hands on you," he giggles, leaning up to press a kiss on the underside of Ash's jaw.

"Obviously, you're the only one allowed to do that," Ash says.

"Mmhmm," he hums. He starts to feel tired now, a side effect of eating so much food his coach would definitely be opposed to. The warmth from Ash's body helps lull him to sleep as the faint sound of jazz fills the room.

Ash Lynx is not someone who's easily scared. Yet when an entire room of athletes and friends turn their attention towards him as soon as Eiji falls asleep it's enough for him to put his guard up. 

"Ash," Miho says. "You're Eiji's soulmate, correct?"

"Correct," he affirms, voice edging on curious. Is this what he thinks this is-

"You're aware that if you hurt him it's not only his family who will hurt you but everyone here as well? Then?" she says. 

Ah, yes. Yes it is.

"I didn't expect to be given the shovel talk by someone who's barely five foot one," he stumbles over some words but hopefully the message gets across.

"Shovel talk?" unexpectedly, Miho switches to English, "is that another strange American custom,"

"It's basically when someone threatens their friend's romantic partner," he explains, "just like now,"

Eiji stirs against his chest and his attention is immediately drawn to his soulmate. Some of his hair has moved to cover his eyes, so Ash takes a moment to sweep back the hair around his eyes. Eiji seems to feel it as he scrunches up his nose at the action and Ash's heart does a little flip. He's once again reminded that his soulmate is very very pretty. When he looks back up at Miho he's slightly surprised to see her smiling.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about," Miho smiles.

"When I whisk Eiji away do I need your permission to ask his hand in marriage?" he asks, a teasing grin playing at his lips.

Miho grins back, "yes! You absolutely cannot marry him without consulting me first,"

They've seemed to reach a mutual conclusion.

"Who's talking about marriage?" Eiji mumbles as he fixes his posture into sitting up properly. His voice is still laced with sleep as he blinks slowly, adjusting to the light of the room.

"Nobody just yet, but if you're that eager to marry me then I'll be happy to oblige," Ash grins.

Eiji seems to still be sleepy as he just replies, "later," before reaching towards the long forgotten table and pouring himself some water. He misses Ash and Miho exchanging a knowing look as he does so.

"Where are you staying?" he asks, looking back at his soulmate.

"Here," Ash pulls out his phone and shows Eiji an address, "it's the same hotel Shunichi and everyone else is staying in,"

"Ah! We should go now then because the last trains are gonna stop running soon," he says. That last sentence seems to cause a stir amongst his teammates and within a couple minutes they're all rushing towards the train station, gym bags haphazardly thrown across their shoulders. Eiji prides himself on being smart enough to leave his with Ibe-san just before they left.

The train ride back is much less crowded and much more breathable, and at the end of their journey he goes to bid Ash goodbye at his hotel room.

"Not coming in?" Ash asks, "you could stay the night if you want, and that's not a proposition for sex,"

"I- Would that be alright?" he asks.

"Believe or not Okumura Eiji but I'm very much attached to you," Ash steps aside to let him enter but he doesn't move quite yet.

"I think," he whispers, taking a step inside and turning around so he's face to face with Ash, "I'm very much attached to you too,"

He rises up on his toes to give Ash a quick kiss on the corner of his lips before making his way further into the hotel room. 

He makes sure that Ash doesn't see his blush as he walks. He hides in the bathroom for a second to let his blush calm down but he can hear the door shut after a short while.

He'll like to think Ash is flustered by him and he sends a quick text to Ibe-san that he'll be staying with Ash for the night. It takes a few minutes for the reply to come through and by then Eiji is changed into some of Ash's comfy clothing and cuddled up close under the covers.

He feels loved in every cadence of the word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was 100% definitely not based on persona 5 skks
> 
> Sangenjaya is a real place and Persona 5’s counterpart of Yogenjaya is fairly accurate so I used the game as a reference.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated 💕
> 
> \- Lele

**Author's Note:**

> who says we can’t have nice things :>
> 
> hanae was also meant to be Eiji’s bully whoops- boy just gets along with everyone sksk
> 
> mentions of hotpot scene was definitely not inspired by persona 5-
> 
> as always comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> \- Lele


End file.
